Admiral
The Dundreary Admiral is a 4-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Performance In GTA III era, the Admiral is a stellar performer for its class. Good acceleration accompanied by gripping steering makes it a good escape car and the 4-door design is good for mission drives. In GTA Vice City, the Admiral is FWD make it's quite understeer but when in reverse, it was very joyful because you can do a J-turn and evading the oncoming policeman. In GTA IV, it is slow and hard to stop due to its weight. It is powered by a mid-range V8 engine with a RWD configuration coupled to a 5-speed transmission. Acceleration is mediocre and handling feels heavy. Despite ABS is standard, it takes a long time to stop the heavy sedan to a complete stop. The Admiral, however, is very resilient to crashes thanks to its bulky construction. The weight is also useful for ramming other vehicles off the road. The Admiral is rather rare, it is more common to find it in limo form, the Stretch. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the Admiral retains the mediocre performance from GTA IV. There is a purple and white Triad variant on which sports upgraded acceleration and top speed as well as a smoother engine sound. Design The admiral in the GTA III era has had the similar design as the Mercedes-Benz W123/300D (specifically the European-spec due to the square headlamps instead of the US-spec model with rounded headlights). It is considered one of the best cars in GTA Vice City as a white variant is given as a starter car. The design remains unchanged throughout GTA III era. In GTA IV, the Admiral sports a completely different design with no reminiscent to the previous renditions. Gone with the Mercedes appearance and it is now based on the 2003-2005 Mercury Grand Marquis with a very different taillight cluster. In GTA Chinatown wars, the Admiral still retains its Ford Crown Victoria design, but a different year; specifically the 1983-1991 models. Appearance in GTA: Vice City Missions *Introduction *Jury Fury *Guardian Angels *Check Out At The Check In *Loose Ends Notable Owners *In GTA Vice City, Ken Rosenberg owns a unique white Admiral. *In GTA Vice City, Amy Sheckenhausen owns an Admiral with no specific colour. *In GTA Vice City,Ricardo Diaz owns a unique bullet proof,fire proof,explosion proof shade grey Admiral. Unique colors *In GTA Vice City, black Admirals are available on the mission Check Out At The Check In and Loose Ends. Locations GTA Vice City *It is found everywhere in Vice City. GTA San Andreas *The car will mostly appear in Las Venturas *Often spawned at The Strip. *It will also appear in the mission Los Sepulcros. *Outside the visiting center in Juniper Hollow (only when wanted for export). 'GTA Vice City Stories ' *Driven by members of the Trailer Park Mafia until you kill their leader Marty Jay Williams. *Parked at all Loan Shark empire sites that Victor Vance owns. *It is one of the gang cars of the Vance Crime Family,with them driving it mainly around Little Havanna and Escobar International Airport. Even though you are their leader, if you attempt to steal the car from them, they will shoot at you, as would other gang members whos cars you try to steal in GTA:VCS. *Parked at the Beachcomber Hotel in Viceport. *At the car lot at Sunshine Autos. *Driven by original pedestrians in Vice City. 'GTA IV' *It is a rather rare car in GTA IV, but will spawn if driving a Stretch. *It will also spawn somewhat more when driving a PCJ-600. Trivia *Ken Rosenberg's unique white Admiral appears in GTA Vice City's first mission Introduction. *A purple Triad variant Admiral appears in the the first mission Yu Jian in GTA Chinatown Wars. *The Russians in GTA San Andreas drive these cars along with the Feltzer and the Setiniel *It's named Admiral due to the car's luxury design (driven by admirals) *When entered,it plays default radio stations: Flash FM,V-Rock or Emotion 98.3 in GTA Vice City Stories. Gallery GTA Vice City GTA San Andreas GTA Vice City Stories GTA IV GTA Chinatown Wars See also *Admiral }} de:Admiral es:Admiral fi:Admiral fr:Admiral nl:Admiral pl:Admiral sv:Admiral Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars